


Sexy Time

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Blondie (Band), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, a super gay!Pam, debsioux, hoggry, pamsioux, siouxhoggry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam gets tag teamed by Siouxsie and Debbie.





	Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> an old naughty fiction I wrote about my idols, so read at your own risk!

Today was a change, that's for sure. They have done it before but instead of a traditional twosome, they have decided to add an extra flavor to the equation. Which required all three of them to perform at the same time, all thanks to Siouxsie, who had suggested the idea in the first place. 

The bedroom was filled with shameless moans, grunts, and slurping patterns. And Pam was lying on her back with Debbie sitting on her face, rubbing her wet clit against her mouth. While Siouxsie, sat in between Pam, licking and sucking her wetness before flickering her tongue across the slit.  

Pam let out muffled moans but continued to eat Debbie, until she was left to mumble her name. 

“Oh, yeah! That’s right, eat it! Eat it, you fucking slut!” Debbie spat dirtily, rocking her hips to match the platinum blonde’s pace.

Siouxsie having glanced up at the blondes, reaches down to rub her own clit at the sight of it with a moan. It looked so fucking hot that it made her wet to see her shorter lovers in action. Thus, she increased her pace. 

As the Scott was eating Debbie, she stopped for a second to cry in pleasure when Siouxsie had bobbed her head up and down, sucking hungrily.

“Ahh fuck! FUCK!” she screams, enduring the skillful tricks and gripped Debbie’s legs tightly, each time Siouxsie ate her. She was closer to the edge that it had her legs trembling, mouth hanging wide open (with pussy still above it), and body stiffen.

But that was until her taller lover stopped what she was doing. Which made her open her eyes wide, in sudden disappointment. Then Debbie moves away from her, sitting aside. 

It was not too long before she started to whine at Siouxsie, who only smirked at her in response, while Debbie lets out a giggle. They were not going to let her reach her orgasm yet, so what made her think that? But they are just getting started and might let the fun begin.

“Shit, I was about to cum! Why did you guys stop?!?” Pam asked, as she exchanged glances back and forth at them.

“Shut the fuck up! Get on your hands and knees, now!” Siouxsie remarks, spanking her in the process.

Pam did as she was told.

And Debbie crossed her arms together, watching with an evil grin.

When the platinum blonde got on all fours with her ass up in the air, Siouxsie wasted no time. She grabbed the firm cheeks and probed her puckered asshole with her tongue, before thrusting it inside repeatedly.  

Pam let out shameless moans but screamed as she felt all four of Siouxsie’s fingers being shoved into her cunt, fisting all the way in with thumb included. She also realized the Belgian lubricated her hand with spit prior to insertion, which is why it was easy to fill her smaller hole.

Siouxsie stopped eating her ass for a second, and began swerving her entire fist back and forth into Pam’s tight heat at a rapid pace. Making her blood rush south.

Debbie just sat there and watched for a moment, before joining in. Her girlfriend looked extremely cute and sexy, when being fisted by the long-haired femme. 

She gets on one knee—in front of the platinum blonde—and demands Pam to lick her clit once again, while being wrecked. Grabbing her face in the process.

Pam gladly obliges, then dug her face into the crevice, sweeping her tongue out to explore the nice and wet clit of the smaller femme’s.

The American threw her head back and moaned, pushing Pam even closer hence gyrating for more friction. Siouxsie watches with a smirk and thrusted her arm inside of Pam’s wetness, emitting more concealed screams from her.

From there-on, they fucked each other with one; fisting their pussy while the other ate the petite one off and the blondes moaned in a perfect unison, leaving the jet-black haired woman to grin widely. Making her pound Pam's pussy even harder.

“Ahh FUCK!” Pam yelled, while eating Debbie’s cunt.

If Siouxsie did not stop her fistful of wonder, she would cum really hard but because the femmes surrounding her; would not let her cum yet, easily resulted into grunts and complaints due to semi-orgasm denial. Thus, she let out a long but concealed scream, when Siouxsie curled her fingers into her wet tunnel and massaged her g-spot, driving her crazy.

"Don't you dare cum yet!" Debbie gazed down at the beautifully-submissive Pam and gripped her face to rub herself on her mouth. Taking full control.

“I-I’m almost there! F-Fuck!” she cries out, rolling herself even faster until the Scott had tears in her eyes, from the collision of her mouth being rode.

Siouxsie knew her American lover was close, so she quickly withdrew her hand and watches Debbie get herself off by puppeteering Pam.

Despite the disappointment, again. Pam continued to bob her head up and down, matching Debbie’s rough pace. It was coming.

Debbie threw her head back and screamed out their names, then came into Pam’s mouth. Grinding herself onto the platinum blonde, until she would lick it all up. She collapsed to the side afterwords.

Pam fell forward, right after the golden blonde had moved, and breathed heavily as well. But anticipated for what was in store for her and the others.

“Gosh, when are you guys going to let me fucking cum…?” Pam whined, completely frustrated as to why they kept denying her release, during their hot session.

She was fed up.

She wanted to cum so badly, but they would not let her. Instead, the other ended up spilling before she, which was so unfair.

It was five minutes and they still ignored her; although, Siouxsie gets up from the bed and headed to the dresser (where they keep all of the sex toys) and searched the drawers.

Once she found what she was looking for, she walked back to the bed and held up two 7-inch strapless dildos. And then, a blush spread across Pam’s cheeks because she realized what they were and wondered who was going to be wearing the second one. She knew undoubtedly, that Siouxsie would be wearing a strap-on since she would usually dominate. But she wondered what the second one was for and who would dominate as well in this threesome.

“Put this in you and don’t take it out…or I won’t let you cum and leave you hanging for tonight…” was all Siouxsie said, as she passed over the second strapless dildo to Pam.

For a second, she just stood there and looked at it with flushed cheeks, but then:

“Do what she tells you to or else you won’t get to cum!” Debbie enforced.

Pam had no choice but to do what she was told.

She puts the strapless stimulator in her mouth and lubricated it with her tongue since Siouxsie had forget to. But then it reminded Siouxsie, hence she ran back to the dresser and found a small bottle of silicone lubricant in it, before racing back to bed.

When Pam was finished, she immediately sat up with her legs spread a little wider and shoved the strapless dildo into her wet cunt with a soft moan, filling her moist tightness.

Debbie saw how the shiny piece of rubber began to throb vigorously, from Pam’s body and precision of proper use.

Ans she felt herself getting turned-on again, once she saw Siouxsie do the same, letting out a much huskier moan in the process then glancing at Pam.

The golden blonde could not wait to get pounded by whoever, in the middle of their escapades.

A moment later, Debbie got in front of Pam (who’s cheeks were still red) and Siouxsie got behind her, lubricating the strapless dildo with the greasy substance before advising Pam to bend over with Debbie’s legs around her waist.

Pam slowly positioned her own throbbing-lubricated length in front of Debbie’s wetness with her hand, while whimpering when she suddenly felt Siouxsie probing her asshole.

This was it. She was going to be double penetrated by two sex toys and finally cum, nice and hard, from it.

“Brace yourself, Pammy!” Siouxsie smirked.

Pam shut her eyes and screamed out as she entered Debbie, the same time Siouxsie forcefully shoved her strapless dick inside her clenching warmness, completely filling both of her holes.

“AHHH FUCK!”

“Uhh! F-Fuck y-yeah! F-Fuck me, Pammy!”

Both of the blondes cried out as they were getting fucked, while one of them started thrusting the same time the lead did, who pounded directly into her ass at a slow but rhythmic rate.

Pam dug her knuckles against the bedsheets but followed Siouxsie’s pace, once the pleasure became unbearable and she would most likely pass out from it, being that her pussy and rectum were being stimulated at the same time, especially from overtly powerful hip thrusting that increased the feeling of hazy ecstasy.

In the meantime, Siouxsie gripped her waist and thrusted even deeper until Pam saw stars and scream out (with her head thrown back) for more. While Debbie moans out loudly whenever the platinum blonde rolled her hips and shoved the thick rubber cock, deeper and deeper in the wet-twisted paths of her vaginal orifice. Slapping against her asscheeks in the process of thrusting. 

Siouxsie saw the ecstasy in Pam that this steamy night had brought, and she rammed into her ass repeatedly, increasing her pace. Which made impact with the other inch inside of Pam’s cunt, neighboring and rubbing against the filled section in the process as she pummeled the other side.

Pam, who was completely closer to the edge, later gripped Debbie’s legs and pounded relentlessly into her pussy. Yelling along the way at the double trouble.

“Ohhh y-yes! Keep going!” Debbie cried out, as her Scottish lover thrusted even faster, which made her near another orgasm.

Siouxsie licked her lips as she felt herself close as well, and then she rolled her hips at an erratic rate once the contractions started to kick in from the second part of the strapless dildo, stimulating her g-spot.

“AAAH YES! I’M GONNA…” and right after, Pam cries out with trembles of pleasure as she came long and hard like she intended to. Before collapsing on top of Debbie (who had cummed the same time as her) and grunted at the merciless thrusts being done to her ass. 

The Belgian held her by the waist tightly and moaned out loudly as she came lastly, spilling her nectar onto the thick rubber while rolling her hips until they were finally slowed down from squirming and tiredness of the intense orgasm.

Pam immediately pulled out, causing the feminine American to wince, moving aside with the strapless dildo still inside of her. Siouxsie later joined, lying beside Debbie on the left and wrapped her arms around her waist. While Pam did the same.

They panted heavily together before the two dominant femmes, decided to remove the strapless-throbbing cocks out of their wrecked wetness and throw them aside, hugging Debbie.

“That was so fucking amazing!” Debbie smiled as she embraced both of them.

“I know right? That was the best fuck we’ve had in years! Can we do this again, Siouxsie?!? I want more of this!” Pam asked.

“Maybe…” Siouxsie said, merely a mumble before sleep took over her.

The blondes giggled once their taller lover had fallen asleep and soon after; they did the same. All three of them nakedly molded together (with Pam’s leg around Debbie and Siouxsie’s arm around Debbie’s waist) slightly resembling three sleeping cats in a basket.


End file.
